Una Gran Vida Magica
by katherin Masen Wong
Summary: Bella... una chica con un gran secreto, con una vida genial y con una familia genial... y solo tiene una prioridad... ¿venganza? o ¿rencuentro?... y cuando conoce a cierto chico de pelo cobriso, se le olbidara su prioridad... y si ese chico !desaparece¡ ... despues se ¿encontraran? y si ella tambien ¿desaparece?... podra su amor sobrevivir sobre todas las cosas?
1. un nuevo inicio

**Declaración: **Este fic no es mío la historia si pero los personajes q aparecerán en la historia le pertenecen J.K. Rowling y ha Stephenie Meyer.

Bueno este es mi primer fanfic espero que les guste y déjenme su opinión al final… =)

Canción recomendada: Alanis Morisette – Wunderkind

**Capitulo 1.- Nuevo inicio….**

¡ Al fin estoy en casa! – dije eso para mis adentros, la razón es que estaba demasiado feliz, por estar devuelta a Forks aunque que mentí porque esta no es ni mi verdadera casa pero yo la veo como si fuera mi hogar.

Se preguntaran quien soy, pues mi nombre es Isabella Lilian Potter Evans y tengo un hermano mellizo y se llama James Harry Potter Evans, nuestros padres murieron cuando apenas éramos muy pequeñitos la razón por voldemort el ser q mato a mis padres y a muchas personas inocentes, bueno cuando ellos murieron a mi hermano y a mí nos trajeron al mundo de los muggles aunque nos separaron a él se lo llevo mi tío Sirius el cual es su padrino se lo llevo creo que con mi tía petunia (pobre de el) pero lo que me entristece de todo esto es que no puedo mantener ningún contacto con él, ya que a el por seguridad mía, decidió Dumbledore que le borraran la memoria a Harry y que todos sus recuerdos siguieren pero no conmigo presente, aunque nunca les dije que todo lo que hacían me esta doliendo en lo más fondo del alma, y a mí, mi tío padrino lupin me llevo con mi tío Charlie y mi tía René, ellos tienen un hijo un año más grande que yo llamado Emmet el es como un oso y un gran hermano aunque nunca nadie remplazaría a Harry, mi tía René era una gran diseñadora de modas muy reconocida en todo el mundo y mi tío Charlie gran empresario, cuando me trajeron con ellos me trajeron aquí a Forks cuando cumplí 3 años y emmet 4 empezamos a viajar por todo el mundo ya que mis tíos tenían que ver su trabajo y pues nos íbamos con ellos, mis tíos saben lo que paso con mis padres y mi hermano el único que no sabe nada y cree que soy su hermana de sangre es Emmet así que decidimos no decirle nada… aun.

Bueno cambiando de tema mi vida es normal aunque con muchos lujos y ropa pero a pesar de eso era feliz, no completamente pero lo era, se preguntaran

Como soy pues en el mudo de los muggles son de cabello caoba el cual llega a mis hombros, tengo ojos de color chocolate mi piel es blanca soy delgada la cual se me ve bien, y siempre tengo q vestir a la moda ya que son ordenes de René, bueno hoy regresamos a Forks por primera vez después de que cumplí 3 como dije antes salimos de viaje y nunca regresamos hasta ahora, y ahora yo tengo 5 años y en unas semanas cumpliré 6.

Estoy en mi columpio favorito en el jardín de mi casa observando el hermoso cielo, cuando de repente escucho una puerta abrir y veo a un emmet con su lindo osito y aparte de la mano con mi pequeño osito Eddy.

Enana te he traído a tu Eddy, toma – me dijo un emmi muy tierno. – en que piensas enana estas muy callada desde que bajamos del avión.- mi dijo emmi observando pensativamente lo cual es raro.

Nada oso solo extrañaba a casa y espero q esta vez nos quedemos no me quiero ir.- le dije a mi oso con uno de mis pucheros, marca tía René.

No te preocupes hermanita te prometo q no nos iremos – me respondió seguido de un lindo abrazo. – ahora que te parece si jugamos...mm... al ¡fuerte! Yo escojo la parte sur de la sala de arriba el que llegue al último es un huevo podrido… - y el gran oso se echo a corres y riendo yo empecé a correr y cuando llegue a dentro decidí tomar el pequeño ascensor oculto que tenemos en la casa y en un 2 por 3 ya esta en la sala y en un segundo después emmi también estaba arriba y iba a empezar a hacer su baile de victoria cuando me vio.- oye… pero…. tú estabas… y ahora…. ¡no se vale! Bella hiso trampa ¡no se vale!- y yo solté una carcajada, su cara era cómica.

Tranquilo emmi nadie sabrá que tu hermanita te gano…. Jajajaja... – le dije muy divertida

Pero tomaste el ascensor y ¡no se vale! – me dijo un emmi

Jajajaja… tu no dijiste las reglas fue tu culpa jajaja... le dije yo muriéndome de la risa de repente mama subió y nos dijo – que hacen mis amores por que tanto ruido – nos dijo mama muy cariñosa

Mami es que bella hiso trampa y eso no se vale – dijo emmi simulando llanto,

-no es cierto tu no pusiste reglas así que se vale todo – le dije sacando la lengua al final, - bueno tranquilos mis niños que les parece si mejor vamos abajo y ponemos la mesa en lo que llega papa y después cenamos les parece – nos dijo mama y cuando lo dijo la pancita del oso emmi demostró que tenía hambre jajaja – si queremos mami- ambos dijimos al unisonó

-bueno vamos abajo- los tres bajamos al piso de abajo lo chistoso era que aunque teníamos dinero y todo eso no éramos de esas típicas familias que tenían una casa inmensa y nunca convivían con sus hijos, de hecho éramos muy unidos los 4.

Arreglamos la mesa para cenar después emmi y yo fuimos a jugar un poco con el nuevo juego que papa le compro al oso y en este tenían que ser 2 jugadores, y aparte a mí y a él nos encantaba ese juego se llama **Resident evil 6 **después escuchamos como abrían la puerta y sabíamos que era papa corrimos a sus brazos – ¡papi, papi! – dijimos emmi y yo el nos abrazo cuando estábamos junto a él, -hola hijos que tal se portaron- nos dijo papa dándonos un beso a cada uno- bien papi- conteste yo – ¡y destrozamos a algunos zombis! Pom, pom – dijo un emmi feliz asiendo con sus manos unas figuras a pistolas. – ¿qué tal te fue amor?- dijo mama dándole un beso en los labios a papa y cuando lo hiso oso y yo empezamos a gritar y a correr diciendo- ¡tienen piojos! ¡Tienen piojos! – Nuestros padres rieron- ok es hora de cenar – dijo mama, todos pasamos a la mesa y mama nos sirvió su especialidad el espagueti italiano, y después papa empezó a hablar.

-hoy me encontré de sorpresa con unos viejos amigos ambos tienen un año que acaban de llegar y decidí que como mañana es sábado los invite a cenar y tener una noche al estilo de la familia swan, por lo que me contaron ello tienen hijos de la misma edad que de los nuestros así que mañana vendrán con toda su familia a pasar el fin de semana acá ¡qué les parece! – papa dijo emocionado la verdad es que a mí me gustaba la idea porque conocería a personas de aquí pero lo que no me gusta es que toda la gente de aquí es muy chismosa y solo se juntan con nosotros por nuestra posición social, y por la cara de oso tampoco le gusta la idea pero ambos sabíamos que haríamos todo por solo ver felices a nuestros padres

- si papa nos gusta la idea- dije yo y emmi asintió con la cabeza

-ok entonces mañana tendremos a las familias acá por lo que me contaron sus hijos e hijas les van a caer bien, la cena continuo con una conversación agradable, creo que hoy dormiré temprano mañana será un día muy pero muy largo.

Que tal les pareció acepto comentario y sugerencias si quieren q aparezca alguien en la historia ustedes solo digan y esta hecho


	2. conociendo familias & pequeñas amistades

**Declaración: **Este fic no es mío la historia si pero los personajes q aparecerán en la historia le pertenecen J.K. Rowling y ha Stephenie Meyer.

Canción Recomendada: All too well, Everything Has Changed – Taylor Swift

**Capitulo 2: Conociendo familias & pequeñas amistades parte1**

_**Bella (POV)**_

- bella mi amor despierta- escuche a René susurrando en mi oído – bells es hora de levantarte pequeña.- aunque me chocara la idea de abrir mis ojos para despertar, lo hice, abri uno abri otro y ahí estaba mi mama buscando en mis closet mi ropa.

-¿mama que haces?, ¿en donde esta emmet?- pregunte algo extrañada ya que lo natural es que emmet me despierta todos los días con alguna sorpresa como, despertarme mojándome, o acostándose encima de mi lo cual esas dos son las más utilizadas y al final yo termino persiguiendo a emmet por toda la casa y lo mejor es que lo hago pedirme perdón y si no lo ago. Sufrir jajaja soy mala lo sé pero él se lo merece.

- Estoy buscando algo de ropa la que te pondrás ahorita y la de al rato y para estar prevenidas algunas de repuesto o para los demás días.- dijo sacando unos pantaloncitos blancos, junto con una blusa color negro de manga corta y que tenia la palabra girl de color blanco y por ultimo unos zapatos de meter color blanco con un moñito del mismo color _**(foto en mi perfil)**_ y dejo mi cabello suelto. – ten pequeña esto te pondrás ahorita ya al rato te doy tu otra ropa, vístete y baja a desayunar si, te quiero.- y salió pero antes me dio un beso en la frente y salió de mi habitación.

Me vestí y le di un vistazo a mi habitación que estaba limpia y ordena _**(foto en mi perfil). **_Cuando me vi en el espejo siendo sincera me gusto como me veía y bueno me baje a desayunar.

Cundo ya estaba abajo mi familia ya estaba desayunando mis padres vestían casual y emmet estaba vestido casi igual que yo era obvio que mi mama lo avía vestido _**(foto en mi perfil), **_vestía unas bermudas blancas, con una playera negra y sus converse negros con unas gafas negras, nos veíamos bien, me senté y empecé a desayunar.

-Pequeños ahorita nos apuraremos a tener lista la casa antes de las 7 su mama no nos podrá ayudar ya que ella estará cocinando así que por favor necesito su ayuda niños.- dijo mi padre feliz de que hoy vienen sus invitados.- va hacer una noche esplendida y ya verán que ustedes se llevaran bien con los hijos de nuestros amigos, ha también quiero que limpien sus cuarto de juegos, entendido.- dijo Charlie y nosotros solo asentimos con la cabeza.

-oye papa estaba pensando que si después podría usar mi go kart y el carro de tropiezos- dijo mi hermano muy sonriente yo lo fulmine con la mirada y decidí vengarme.

-papa…. mira a… mi hermano…. me hace…. bulling – dije con cara de que iba a llorar y corrí con mi papa y él me recibió con un fuerte abraso y me acaricio, y miro muy molesto a emmet,

-emmet ya te dije no molestes a tu hermana, tendré que castigarte otra vez para que ya no la molestes.

-pero papa,- dijo emmet en reproche – no se vale-

-papa, no lo castigues sé que mi hermano se pasa, pero no quiero que este castigado- dijo poniendo mi carita de angelito

-esta bien pequeña, ya ves emmet x tu hermana no te castigo, ya ves ella es un angelito y tú la molesta,…hay hijo… tú debes cuidar de tu hermana, pero eso si pídele disculpas a bella- dijo Charlie

-que…. Pero….ella…. no se vale….- dijo emmet mirándome con cara de pocos amigos, y mi papa mirándolo serio- esta bien…. Disculpa bella- dijo emmet

-disculpa no te escuche- dije yo aguantándome de la risa.

-perdón bella- dijo emmet y yo con unas ganas de reírme, hay que bonito es ser la consentida de Charlie.

-mis niños es hora de empezar a arreglar la casa si, ustedes primero empiecen con su cuarto de juegos corran- dijo René dándole un pequeño beso a emmet y uno a Charlie en los labios, lo que hiso que dijéramos – hugg….- emmet y yo, y empezáramos a correr y a gritar – ¡TIENEN BICHOS!….. ¡TIENEN BICHOS!- y mientras escuchábamos las risas de nuestros padres emmet y yo corrimos al cuarto de juegos.

Cuando entramos nos dieron ganas de jugar pero le prometimos a nuestros padres que limpiaríamos, así que henos aquí.

Después de un largo rato, de caídas, risas y cosquillas terminamos.

-no es por nada bells pero para la otra le decimos a nuestros padres que hagan un cuarto de juegos más chico…. Estoy muerto de cansancio...- dijo un oso el cual se tiro al piso muy teatrero

- hay emmet eres el rey del drama, deja de ser flojo y párate.- tenía ganas de jalarlo pero la verdad es yo también estaba cansada es que si era grande el cuarto de juegos _**(foto en mi perfil). **_

_**UNAS 5 HORAS DESPUÉS…**_

-¡emmet! Eres niño muerto y próximamente asado al carbón.- dije corriendo detrás del.

- lo seré si es que me alcanzas jajaja- dijo un emmet no fijándose en donde caminaba y el próximo golpe fue para él. ¡Pum!. Un emmet cayendo al suelo.

-jajaja ya ves eso te pasa por mojarme –dije y aproveche para mojarlo también.

_**(Flash back)**_

Estábamos por terminar de arreglar la casa, ahora estábamos en el jardín regando las plantas y limpiando los juegos que teníamos hay, yo estaba acomodando a una maseta la cual tenía una de mis flores favoritas las fresias, cuando la acomode me pare y camine para ir por otra, cuando vi que mi píntalos estaba mal acomodado, así que me agache y lo acomode cuando estaba en el proceso sentí que me cayo un bote de agua, cuando abri los ojos estaba empapada, entonces voltea y vi a emmet con el bote y muriéndose de la risa.

Me pare y le dije – eres niño muerto – y él me contesto

-sí y tu una mojada jajajaja- y cuando vio mi cara sabia que lo iba a dejar sin hijos por hacerme eso a sí que empezó a corre.

_**(Fin del flash back)**_

El se paro y me miro y ese momento me empezó a hacer cosquillas hasta quedarme tirada, después se detuvo por que escuchamos a papa llamarnos.

-el que llegue al último se echara la culpa de la mojada- dijo y entonces empezamos a correr cuando llegamos a la puerta emmet se me tío primero y yo me espere a fuera porque ya sabía lo que se venía, tardaron unos minutos cuando escuche.

-¡emmet! Porque te metiste a la casa mojado….- dijo mi papa yo no pensaba entrar así que me quede a fuera mientras regañaban a emmet, a los pocos minutos salió mi papa y me cargo.

-bells no sé que voy a hacer contigo y tu hermano, pero es muy divertido ver los jugando y ver qué cara ponen cuando les toca ser regañado jajajaja- dijo Charlie. Y yo lo mire con cara de feliz y a la vez confundida.

-tranquila no castigare a nadie, los vi como jugaban con el agua y fue muy lindo ver los jugar- respondió mi papa ha mi confusión, y me sonrió y me llevo a mi habitación.

-en donde esta oso- pregunte al no verlo en la entrada.

-lo lleve a su habitación para que se arreglara, y a ti también te voy a pedir lo mismo peque, y quiero pedirte el mismo favor que le pedí a tu hermano. Al rato cuando lleguen mis amigos promete que te portaras como los angelitos que son tú y emmet pero sobretodo quiero que se diviertan como lo hacen siempre solo que tan pesado ¿si? – me dijo mi papa y yo asentí

-te lo prometo papa. Te quiero- dije y le di un beso de promesa y me fui a mi baño. Cuando me empecé a bañar fue muy relajante después de terminar me dirigí a cambiarme.

Cuando salí me encontré con la sorpresa de que mi ropa estaba en la cama era un lindo vestido blanco sin mangas eran solo unas tiras que sostenían el vestido de la cintura para abajo ya no era ajustado a mi cuerpo y me llegaba al terminar la rodilla y tenia detalles delineas de dolor rosa palo. ¡Me encantaba!_** (foto en mi perfil)**_ Cuando termine de ponérmelo mi mama entro para ayudarme con los detalles me dejo mi pelo suelto y lo ondulo en medio de mi cabello me puso una diadema de color rosa con un moñito que tenia la misma, olvide mencionar que mi cabello lo dividió mi mama de raya en medio, y por ultimo me puso unas bailarinas de las cuales brillaban de color blanco y rosa solo que iban decoradas. En serio adoraba cuando mi mama me vestía. Ella termino de arreglarse llevaba un vestido negro muy hermoso de manga corta, era pegado de la parte de arriba y ya de abajo después de la cadera ya era un poquito suelto, con unas zapatillas de tacón alto, cuando ambas terminamos no salimos de mi cuarto.

-te ves hermosa peque, voy a ver a tu padre tu ve en busca de tu hermano- me dijo René dándome un beso en la frente.

Camine para el cuarto de emmet y me lo encontré súper guapo, mi hermano era irreconocible. –hola oso, o debo decirte hola guapo – dije muy sonriente y fui y abrase a mi oso.

- tú no te quedas atrás hermanita luces hermosa como un princesa, como a bella de la bella y la bestia- me dijo mi oso y también me abraso y me dio un beso.

-si soy bella y tu eres la bestia jajaja – le dije y el solo frunció el ceño y dijo

- no yo no soy la bestia, pero solo por ti bells soy la vestía y hoy me convertí en príncipe, tu príncipe- me dijo emmi y nos quedamos abrazados.

- emmi vamos a ver la tele si-le dije y el dijo

- sí pero con una condición- dijo emmi con cara de inocente

-¿cual?- dije aceptando sin rendición

-toca ahorita tantito el piano ¿sí? Ya lo extraño hace mucho que ya no tocas si… porfa toca el piano- me dijo el oso con su carita, con la cual no le puedes decir que no.

-esta bien- dije rindiéndome y corriendo y dirigiéndome a mi piano que estaba en el piso de abajo. Llegamos a los 2 a el piano de cola era de color negro muy hermoso. Me senté y emmet se sentó junto a mi – ¿Cuál toco?- dije muy pensativa.

- ya se canta **Everytime **pero en versión de glee – dijo mi osito y anqué me daba un poco de tristeza esa canción porque me hace recordar cosas de mi pasado pero acepte. Y empecé a cantarla.

Durante el proceso de la canción me llegaron a la mente imágenes de cuando estaba con Harry y mis padres, y después llego un recuerdo muy doloroso para mí era cuando mataron a mis papis.

Cuando termine la canción se me salió una lagrima la limpie rápida mente no quería que emmet no me viera, y ahora recuerdo la razón por la que ya no tocaba el piano me recordaba mucho a mi familia mágica.

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que mis padres estaban junto al piano, cuando los vi ellos me sonrieron sabiendo que tocar el piano en estos momento para mí es un poco doloroso, pero lo asía solo por emmet.

-es hermosa la canción y tocas increíble belli – me dijo mi osito, me dio un beso- iré por agua ¿quieres hermanita?- y yo asentí la con la cabeza agradecida que él no se dio cuenta de la lagrima, cuando se fue René y Charlie se me quedaron viendo y caminaron asía mí y me abrasaron.

-tranquila hermosa estamos contigo en las buenas y en las malas te queremos como nuestra hija y de hecho lo eres y lo serás por siempre- me dijeron mis padres juntos y me dieron un beso, no pude aguantar y se salieron las lagrimas pero fueron pocas ya que no quería que la velada de mis padres se arruinara y tampoco quería que emmet se diera cuenta.

-por ahora no quiero volver a tocar el piano, lo hare hasta que esté lista ¿si?-dije sorbiéndome la nariz, y dándome cuenta que mis padres me miraban con amor.

-tranquila pequeña no te obligaremos a tocar a menos que tu lo decidas- dijo Charlie.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta y obvio sabíamos quién era, mis padres se levantaron y se dirigieron a la puerta yo me dirigí al espejo para ver si no se notaba de que había llorado y cuando me fije medí cuenta de que no se notaba, y inhale y decidí olvidarlo puse mi mejor sonrisa y salí hay me encontré a emmet que me estaba esperando.

-esta lista, porque yo no- me dijo yo solo le sonreí y asentí.

-estamos juntos en esto y no nos separaremos- le dije con toda mi seguridad que tenia, nos agarramos de la mano y en ese momento escuchamos muchas voces y en ese momento mi mama nos llamo.

-emmet, bella podrían acompañarnos en la sala por favor.- nos dijo mi mama emmet se acomodo su ropa y yo mi cabello y vestido nos agarramos de la mano y no encaminamos a la sala. Emmi me iba guiando cuando llegamos lo primero que vimos fueron a los señores grandes.

-pequeños ellos son nuestros amigos y sus niños, la familia cullen y la familia hale.- dijo mi papa en ese momento señalando a un señor de cabello rubio un poco largo junto con una señora que parecía modelo también era rubia ambos de ojos azules.- ellos son Jeremy Hale y Nadia Hale y sus hijos Jasper y Rosalie- dijo mi papa presentando también a los hijos de sus amigos ambos niños güeritos ojos azules de echo creí oír que eran mellizos, mi hermano por lo que vi de reojo se quedo en bobado con rosalie y por lo que veo ella también ni uno de los dos se quitaba la mirada, Jasper me dedico una sonrisa y yo educadamente se la devolví de lo que me di cuenta es que supe que el seria uno de mis mejores amigos y seria como un hermano.

-pequeños- dijo mi mama llamándonos la atención por lo que agradecí que emmet hiciera caso y no empezara a babear.- bien pequeños les presento a Carlisle Cullen y Esme Cullen- nos dijo mi mama indicando a un hombre güero con cabello del mismo color peinado hacia atrás junto con una señora de pelo cobrizo la cual se veía muy maternal.

– y ellos son sus hijos Alice y Edward.- nos dijo mostrando a una pequeña niña por lo que vi muy imperactiva y moví mi cara para encontrarme con unos hermosos ojos esmeralda que me miraban de una forma que no podía descifrar.

-bueno ellos son mis pequeños – dijo mi madre dándole gracias por distraerme porque si me le quedaba viendo más tiempo me verían rara.

-yo soy Emmet McCarty Swan – dijo mi oso saludando

-yo me llamo Isabela McCarty Swan pero me gusta que me digan Bella- dije yo un poco tímida

-bueno que les parece si pasamos a la sala y conversamos un poco en lo que esta lista la cena- dijo mi padre todos se dirigieron asía la sala hay los hombres empezaron con su plática del trabajo lo natural.

- y cuéntanos René que tal te va hace mucho que no salimos- dijo Nadia

-bien de hecho esta por salir una nueva línea de ropa, esta vez decidí darle una oportunidad a los pequeños y hacer una línea de atuendos para ellos de hecho estoy decidiendo que emmet y isa se han unos de los modelos para la presentación, me preguntaba si me pudieran prestar a los suyos – dijo mi mama y en ese momento un remolino en miniatura se abalanzo contra mi mama

-¡gracias! – dijo Alice su mama tuvo que parase a quitarla

-Alice te he dicho que no te le lances a la gente tranquila amor- dijo Esme muy cariñosa, - y a tu propuesta aceptamos gustosas- dijeron Nadia y Esme al unisonó.

-y bella y emmet tocan algún instrumento- nos pregunto Carlisle

-emmet no, el se interesa más por el futbol americano de hecho ya se quiere prepara para la preparatoria y mi pequeña bells si ella toca el piano, la guitarra, el violín aparte es una gran bailarina y también una gran cantante y los suyos-dijo mi padre muy orgulloso de sus hijos.

-bueno Edward toca muy bien el piano y Alice le interesa más la ropa- dijo Carlisle también muy orgulloso de sus hijos

-mi pequeña rosalie no toca ningún instrumento a ella le interesa más los carros y ha Jasper tampoco toca a él le interesa más la lectura y la historia es muy bueno en ello – dijo Jeremy igual de orgulloso -bueno me preguntaba por que no los dos niños talentosos en la música nos tocan algo-

Edward acepto gustoso pero yo con lo que tuve hace un rato no tenía muchas ganas de volver a tocar y mis padres vieron que me tense.

-si – yo gustoso- dijo Edward

-por qué no hacen una pelea de música lo único es que aquí no hay un ganador solo es por diversión – dijo rosalie y todos menos mis padres aceptaron.

-si vamos belli- dijo emmet yo mire a mis padres

-creo que por hoy no belli se lastimo la mano y no puedes tocar muy bien- dijo mi mama y le di una mirada de agradecimiento

-pero si mi hermana toco increíble el piano hace un rato- dijo emmet y yo lo fulmine con la mirada – vamos bella toca si ¿por mi si? Porfa- dijo emmet y yo no me pude aguantar y tuve que aceptar

-esta bien tocare- dije no un poco decidida. Cuando me estaba encaminando a mi piano me di y me pare junto a le Edward me dijo al oído

-no tienes por qué tocar si no quieres decepcionar a tus padres de que yo te gane- dijo con una cara inocente y eso fue lo que derramos el vaso me enoje. ! Como se atrevía ese hijo de mami a decirme que el toca mejor que yo! Pero ya verá entonces decidí mejor tocar mi guitarra

-emmet podrías traer mi guitarra- le dije a emmet completa mente convencida de lo que quería cantar, mis padres me vieron sorprendidos y leí sus rostros y les di su respuesta – ya sé lo que voy a tocar y esta es mi decisión- dije completamente convencida. Mi mama se acerco y dijo.

-estás segura pequeña no te fuerces – me dijo preocupada

-estaré bien mama te lo prometo- le dije y le demostrare a Edward que no se debe meter con bella swan.

**Holis que tal les gusto esperen el siguiente capítulo "familias & pequeñas amistades parte 2" deje rewies para saber si sigo la historia o no **

**Se despide katerin masen wong XD**


End file.
